


Taking a Chance on Love

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Ages And Timeline What Are Those, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jango and Obi-Wan watch reality tv and baking shows, Jango is an idiot but he fixes it, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Teenage Jango Fett, Teenage Obi-Wan, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: They met purely by chance.By the end of the evening, Obi-Wan had rescued a trapped tooka, returned it to its owner and acquired a Mandalorian friend.Within a few months, Jango became his boyfriend, not just a friend.There were times Obi-Wan was sure the Force was laughing about it.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137122
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Taking a Chance on Love

**Author's Note:**

> For day #2, I did the day #1 alternate prompt: Cuddles
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing!
> 
> Bureau-pinery shared some sketches of a young Jango/Obi-Wan fight scene in the JangObi server and it has been living rent free in my head ever since. So here we are!

SWSWSWSWSWSW

They met purely by chance. 

Fifteen-year-old Obi-Wan had gone to Dex’s after a disagreement with Qui-Gon. He was morosely sipping his milkshake in between bites of banthaburger when the Mandalorians walked in.

Dex made it very clear that there was to be no _nonsense_ in his diner and that anyone who started trouble wouldn’t be welcomed back. The Mandalorian father and his teenage son agreed, sat down to order their meal and it seemed like that would be the end of the encounter.

It wasn’t.

By the end of the evening, Obi-Wan had rescued a trapped tooka, returned it to its owner and acquired a Mandalorian friend.

Within a few months, Jango became his boyfriend, not just a friend.

There were times Obi-Wan was sure the Force was laughing about it.

SWSWSWSWSW

It wasn’t easy, a Mandalorian and a Jedi dating, but they made it work in various ways over the next few years. Comm messages frequently, calls when they could manage it. Jaster adored Obi-Wan, so he made up excuses to send Jango to Coruscant whenever he was able, even going as far as renting a small apartment for him there (justifying it by saying the second bedroom was open for use by any of their commandos or hunters who happened to be on Coruscant when Jango wasn’t). Still, there were times they went months without seeing each other.

“Buir nearly died,” were Jango’s first words as the comm connected.

“Oh, Jango, I’m so sorry. Will he be alright?” Obi-Wan asked, voice full of concern. 

“The medics say so,” the Mandalorian teen said quietly.

“What happened?” the Padawan asked.

“We were on Korda 6. And it…Obi-Wan, it was Montross. He _betrayed us_. He left buir to die at Death Watch’s hands. If we hadn’t started to distrust him…buir would have died before anyone could have gotten to him,” Jango said, voice barely more than a whisper.

Montross had been very vocal in his disapproval of Obi-Wan and Jango’s relationship. That led to the revelation that the older commando didn’t really approve of _Jango_ in general either. It had driven a wedge between Jaster and Montross on a personal level which built to a growing distrust professionally. They all had a reason to be grateful for that now. 

“I’m glad you got to Jaster,” Obi-Wan said honestly.

“I killed Montross for his betrayal.”

The Padawan sucked in a breath and forced himself to release it slowly before he responded. Mandalorians took oath breaking seriously and culturally, Jango was within his right to seek retribution for such a betrayal. Obi-Wan’s Jedi sensibilities said otherwise, but he couldn’t expect Jango to abide by Jedi rules.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” he offered eventually. 

SWSWSWSWSW

Jango tried not to be so angry about the delay in Obi-Wan coming to see him. He knew he wasn’t the only person Obi-Wan cared about, but he was still hurting from Montross’ betrayal and Jaster nearly dying and he _needed_ to see his cyare. Obi-Wan’s master _always_ insisted on a meditation session before Obi-Wan was allowed to visit. It was annoying, but Jango was used to it. But this delay was grating. Obi-Wan had only said he would be later than anticipated and not a word since. 

“Sorry I’m late.”

Summoned by thought, apparently.

“Quinlan is injured, I had to bring him all the notes and homework he missed from the last couple of days and he had questions,” Obi-Wan apologized.

Jango couldn’t really be upset about that. He and Quin grated on each other’s nerves, but he knew how important coursework was to the Jedi and he couldn’t begrudge the other teen Obi-Wan’s help on that.

“And then he asked if I would pick up a few things for him, since he’s stuck in bed and his Master was in meetings all afternoon,” the Padawan continued.

_That_ made Jango angry. Obi-Wan wasn’t Vos’ errand boy. 

“Did you tell him you were meeting me? And ask if someone else could do it for him?” the Mandalorian demanded.

“Well, no. I was right there, and it only took me a little while,” Obi-Wan said, bewildered at Jango’s sudden anger in the Force. 

“You were supposed to be here nearly two hours ago!”

That surprised the Padawan. He hadn’t thought it had taken _that_ long.

“Oh. Am I really that late? I didn’t realize…”

He looked down at his chrono. Oh dear. It seemed he _was_ that late. No wonder Jango was angry.

“So, I’m not even important enough for you to know how late you’re running? Running Vos’ errands is that much more important, is it?” the Mandalorian snapped.

Obi-Wan knew Jango and Quinlan didn’t get along, but this was unexpected. Running that late and not giving an update on why or when he expected to arrive was rather rude of him, yes, but it hadn’t been intentional. And it certainly didn’t mean he didn’t care.

“That’s unfair,” he argued. 

It hurt that his boyfriend would insinuate such things. Their relationship truly was so very important to him.

“Anything else Vos expected you to take care of for him? Or did he graciously just allow you to get his schoolwork for him and run his errands?”

The tone was dripping with disdain.

It _hurt._

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Jango glared.

“You know what I mean. Plenty can happen in two hours.”

Obi-Wan looked stricken, but he was too angry to notice. 

“You really think that little of me?” the Padawan whispered.

“You haven’t given me much reason to think otherwise. This is hardly the first time you’ve been late and had flimsy excuses for why,” the Mandalorian hissed.

Obi-Wan shrank into himself. How could his beloved _say_ such things? Had he been so terrible a boyfriend all this time that Jango doubted him so easily? Wasn’t he good enough? Had he not shown his love enough? Was Jango just trying to hurt him or were these his real feelings? He felt so _angry_ in the Force, but there was hurt there too. Obi-Wan didn’t understand. 

“Nothing to say? So, I’m right then? We’re totally meaningless to you,” Jango said bitterly as he started to turn away. 

“No!” Obi-Wan yelled, startling even himself with the intensity.

He could feel Jango’s pain and sadness in the Force. It broke his heart just as thoroughly as the other’s words had. They meant so much. He had to work so much harder than his agemates to _prove_ that he could handle the balance required between an outside relationship and his duties as a Jedi. He wouldn’t devote so much time and energy to something _meaningless._

Obi-Wan launched himself at the other teen, intending to tackle him and pin him in place and demand they talk. Jango’s instincts kicked in and he immediately responded, rolling them as soon as they hit the ground. They were a tangle of limbs as each tried to gain the upper hand, until finally Obi-Wan pushed ever so slightly with the Force to give himself the advantage. He flipped them and pinned Jango on his back, then shifted so he was straddling the Mandalorian’s waist. He yanked the other teen’s arms up over his head, putting enough pressure on Jango’s wrists to make it clear he was serious. Obi-Wan looked down at his boyfriend’s face, heedless of the tears building in his eyes. He brought his other hand up to stroke the Mandalorian’s cheek before tilting his chin up, so they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Obi-Wan,” Jango said softly, voice barely more than a breath when he realized his beloved was on the verge of crying.

The sight rapidly drained his anger, replacing it with regret. His words had been harsh, even cruel, and so utterly undeserved.

That soft tone from Jango was all it took. Obi-Wan wrenched his hands off Jango’s body, bringing them up to cover his own eyes.

“I…I really love you, Jango,” he said, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I’m sorry I’ve made you feel like you don’t matter. But I swear to you, Jango. I swear. I love you. I’ve never cheated on you; I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

Jango wrapped one arm around Obi-Wan and used the other to push himself up. He slipped a hand up to cradle the side of the other’s head and felt Obi-Wan do the same. Jango gently pressed their foreheads together. 

“Ni ceta, cyare. Ni ceta. None of what I said was fair to you. I’m…not coping as well as I should be, after what happened. But that doesn’t give me the right to take my anger out on you,” Jango said, voice gentle. “I know you; I know you wouldn’t be unfaithful. I should never, ever have implied otherwise.”

“I love you,” Obi-Wan whispered again.

“I love you too. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Don’t ever do it again.”

Jango ran his thumb along Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“I won’t.”

He brought their lips together for a tender kiss before pressing their foreheads together once more.

Obi-Wan’s stomach growling broke the silence a long moment later. 

“Let’s get you fed, Ob’ika,” Jango said with a fond smile. “Then we can curl up and watch a few episodes of something. I’m behind on Big, Bad Bounty Hunters.”

The redhead brushed the remaining tears from his cheeks and stood, offering his hand to help the other teen to his feet.

“I suppose it’s understandable that keeping current wasn’t high on your priority list,” he said, trying for his normal level of sass.

He didn’t _quite_ hit the mark, but neither of them acknowledged it.

“We both know you enjoy my reactions more than you enjoy the show,” Jango teased.

Obi-Wan smiled. He enjoyed the show because it reminded him of Jango and it was comforting when they were apart, but it felt a little embarrassing to admit that. 

“You’re not wrong,” he said instead.

The show was rather ridiculous and Jango’s reactions definitely made the experience better. It followed a handful of bounty hunters, including a few Mandos. It was six months before Jango admitted he knew one of them. The Mandalorian teen spent much of the time criticizing the Played Up For the Holos theatrics and Poor Decision Making of the hunters on the show.

“Or we could always watch the Great Alderaanian Bake-Off. I haven’t seen any of this set since it’s not something syndicated anywhere in the Mandalore sector yet,” Jango offered.

That one was their comfort show, when they just wanted to watch something peaceful and enjoy being together. 

“I think that sounds like what I need right now,” Obi-Wan admitted.

Jango pulled him close and hugged him tight.

“I’m sorry.”

The Padawan hugged back hard.

“I accept your apology,” he said as he rested his head against the other’s shoulder.

Jango’s words had hurt, horribly, but as long as it didn’t happen again…they’d be fine. Obi-Wan smiled as he felt Jango’s lips brush against his cheek, then his temple, then right along the hairline.

“Come on. Food,” was murmured against Obi-Wan’s forehead.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

A while later, cuddled into Jango’s side and into their third episode of the Great Alderaanian Bake-Off, Obi-Wan felt himself drifting off.

“Do you have to head back tonight?” Jango asked. 

“No. Tomorrow is my free day. Don’t have to be back until latemeal,” the Padawan said drowsily.

“Then let’s move to bed. We can watch more tomorrow,” the Mandalorian suggested.

“It’s not late enough to sleep,” Obi-Wan protested.

“Mesh’la, I think we can both use some rest,” Jango disagreed. “And are you really going to say no to a chance to cuddle in bed?”

“No,” the redhead said without hesitation.

With his last growth spurt, he was a little taller than Jango, but the Mandalorian teen was broader in the chest still. Being snuggled against that chest or wrapped in Jango’s strong arms always made him feel so _safe._ He always slept soundly when they were together.

“Didn’t think so.”

Obi-Wan let out a surprised squawk as he was scooped up. Jango’s training made him strong enough that the Padawan’s weight was no difficulty at all.

“Jango!” he hissed as he was carried towards the bedroom.

“Shhh. Trust me. I can more than bear your weight.”

“I do trust you. But a little _warning_ would be nice!” the Padawan said as he slipped his arms around the other’s neck.

“This is far more entertaining,” the Mandalorian teased. 

“You are the _worst._ ”

Jango laughed as he gently set his beloved down on the bed.

“Honestly,” Obi-Wan grumbled as he stripped.

“Here,” Jango said, tossing Obi-Wan the sleep pants he left there.

The Padawan caught them, then headed to the fresher. After he was done, he slipped under the sheets and just relaxed as he waited for Jango to do the same. He must have started to drift because he felt the bed shift as the other teen joined him. He didn’t hesitate to turn towards his boyfriend and cuddle close. 

“I’ve got you,” the Mandalorian promised. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too.”

Obi-Wan burrowed close, enjoying the warmth of Jango’s strong arms. Far sooner than expected, he fell asleep.

“So much for it being too early,” Jango muttered fondly as he felt his beloved’s breathing even out.

He made sure the blankets were tucked around them and he just enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend in his arms before he too drifted off to sleep.

SWSWSWSWSWSW


End file.
